


Fate Works in Mysterious Ways

by HoMin_4Life



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoMin_4Life/pseuds/HoMin_4Life
Summary: A dying man asked Shim Changmin to deliver a message to his ex lover Jung Yunho.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be working on my other unfinished stories, but this story keeps on bugging me so here's chapter one.
> 
> Kindly ignore all mistakes! :-)

Shim Changmin and his men arrived at the crime scene. He look around him then start barking orders to all the police officers waiting for his command. They are in one of the biggest bank in Seoul, and unfortunately this bank got robbed by professionals. The robbers are gone before the police arrived.

The place is in chaos! People are hurt and some are even dead. 

 

"I need help in here! This man is still alive!" One of his men shout and he ran towards the man to help. The attending officer stood up to give way for Changmin to crouched down and inspect the bleeding man. Just one look and he knew that this man doesn't have any chance of surviving. The man open his eyes and before Changmin can ask questions the said man started speaking with great difficulty.

Changmin moved closer, he cradles the man's head and he bow down his head so he can hear properly what the man is saying. 

"Please, please tell him I love him.....and...and that i.. i never stopped loving him." 

The man tried to grab Changmin's hand but he already lost a lot of blood and that made him weak.

"Promise me, please.... Promise me... you will tell him." 

 

Changmin's lips are pressed together in one line! He hates promises but he can't say no in a situation like this. "Okay! I'll tell him but what's his name?"

With a great deal of effort the dying man uttered his final words before breathing his last.

"Yun... Yunho.... Jung Yunho in Gwangju"

 

Changmin close his eyes and murmurs a short prayer for the dead man in his arms. He open his eyes and saw that there's a name tag neatly pinned on the left side of the man's suit.

 

CHOI SIWON  
General Manager


	2. Chapter 2

Changmin boarded the earliest train to Gwangju two months after the bank incident. He can actually drive his own car but it is more convenient this way because he can sleep and rest for the whole trip.

In his pocket is a piece of paper where the address of his destination is written. His best friend Kyuhyun volunteered to do some research about this Jung Yunho. It turned out that the man is only 30 years old and a lawyer. Not the big shot kind of lawyers but he is very popular because he often works for free and most of his clients are those who can't afford to pay a lawyer. The Jung's family are very rich and also very active in charity works. Changmin smirked! "Sounds like a good guy huh!"

 

According to Kyuhyun, Siwon and Yunho were room mates at the dorms when they're still a university student, and maybe their relationship started during those times. But they broke up obviously because Mr.Choi is married to the only daughter of one of the richest family in Seoul, and the bank where Siwon works is owned by his rich wife. Siwon is from a well off family as well..

Changmin sighed! "They sure have a complicated love story... I wonder what made them fall apart?" 

Changmin's brow furrowed and then he reprimands his own self. "Stop it, Shim! Since when did you become a gossiper. He close his eyes and tried to block all thoughts of Yunho and Siwon, then he is asleep after sometime..

 

\----------------------------

 

The loud voice from the intercom informing all passengers that they are now in Gwangju woke him up. He rubbed his still sleepy eyes before getting up and pull out his backpack from under his chair. His long legs carries him out from the train and his eyes are busy searching for the exit. 

 

This is his second time here in Gwangju. His family came here once when he was 5 years old. They came here for a 3 day vacation but something bad happened! He got lost and according to his mother they searched for him for almost a week. And then they went back to Seoul when his parents found him and went to live abroad afterwards. He can't remember much about that incident, all he knows is that he keeps on asking his mother if when are they gonna visit this place again. But they never came back because he got busy with school and other extra activities, until he lost interest and forgot about this place..And now he is back here in Gwangju after 23 years to relay a dead man's message for his boyfriend. Well, ex boyfriend to be precise! 

 

He wonders how this Yunho guy looks like? Kyuhyun did not print out any pictures for him to see. His best friend with a stupid smile on his fàce told him that it will be more interesting if he didn't have any idea about Jung's appearance.

Changmin flag down a taxi, get in and read the address to the driver. Driver nods and they are now on the road.  
He close his eyes and start muttering the speech he practiced. Of course he came prepared, a policeman is always prepared.


End file.
